Photo and thermal therapy have long been used to treat skin disorders, as well as for cosmetic purposes. The use of light and heat therapy are recognized to promote blood flow, nerve stimulation, muscle relaxation, and can improve and maintain complexion to reduce wrinkling caused by environmental and other stresses experienced by the skin. Furthermore, the use of light and heat therapy is also recognized to be useful in treating and preventing certain skin conditions.
Accordingly, there are a wide variety of devices on the market that provide heat and/or light that are configured to be used on a person's skin, particularly on the face. These devices have varying efficacy, ranging from being essentially ineffective at all, to potentially unsafe if used improperly. A number of these devices have been designed for home, private use. Accordingly, it is important to ensure that such devices operate safely, while providing the expected benefit. From a manufacturing standpoint, it is also important to reduce the manufacturing costs associated with manufacturing these devices.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.